The Christmas Miracle
by KawaiiChibiNeko007
Summary: Brian and Shane admit their love for each other on christmas eve. Will they become more than friends? ShaneXBrian
1. Finding out Shane

It was almost christmas so Shane and Brian decided to go for a walk. Shane looked at Brian and noticed that

Brian was so red that he looked like he was ready to faint.

"Are you alright Brian?" Shane asked curiously.

Brian looked at him and stuttered adoriblely "Y-yes, why do you ask?"

Shane blushed and said "Just wondering, because you look like you are ready to faint."

"I'm just a little surprised that you only asked me to go for a walk with you on christmas eve and I really think that you are an amazing guy Shane, and that you are really cute." Brian said with a little blush on his face.

Shane was shocked and said, "I never knew you felt that way about me Brian."

Shane stopped and put his arms around Brian's waste and pulled him close and said, "Brian you are really cute when you blush."

Shane hugged Brian and than gave him a kiss.

Brian leaned in towards Shane to deepen the kiss.

When they had separated Shane looked into Brian's eyes and said, "I love you Brian."

Brian's eyes widened and he hugged Shane rubbing his head into Shane's chest and glared in Shane's eyes and says in a cute way, "I love you too, Shane."

They just stood there embracing each other for a few minutes until Shane whispered in Brian's ear, "I have to show you something."

Brian looked at Shane and nodded. The two walked down to the beach and Shane stopped in the middle in the beach and turned to Brian and said, "Sit and wait here, oh yeah and you have to close your eyes." Brian nodded. Shane ran off. When he came back he noticed Brian was still sitting there where he had left him. He walked over to the man he loved and pressed his lips against Brian's and than hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Open your eyes and look out to sea." Brian opened his eyes to see a boat covered in lights that said in big letters "**_BRIAN WILL YOU BE MY LOVER?"_** Brian looked at Shane with tears in his eyes and said "Yes" while hugging his new lover.

"Let's go home." Shane said after kissing his lovers neck.

Brian still in tears nodded. While they were walking down the street Shane put his arm around Brian's waist and didn't care what other people thought of them. Brian was blushing and then he removed Shane's arm and held his hand. Shane giggled and said, "You look so cute when you blush sexy."

Brian's jaw dropped when Shane had called him sexy. Brian smiled and said, "Thank you baby."

Shane smiled as the two continued walking down the street. Once they got to Brian's house Brian turned to Shane and said, "Baby, why are you turning away to go home I thought you were going to spend the night because it is so late? Besides I don't want my boyfriend walking alone in the street in the middle of the night, you might get jumped"

"Would you like me to stay?" Shane said with a pout on his face.

"Of course I want you to stay! I just said I don't want my boyfriend walking in the street alone because you might get jumped." Brian said with a cautious look in his eyes.

Shane smirked and said, "Ok, I will stay the night. Where am I going to sleep though?"

"In my bed with my of course. What you thought I would make you sleep on the couch." Brian said cheerfully.

"Alright, and yes I did think for a minute that you were going to make me sleep on the couch. By the way what time is it?" Shane asked questioningly.

"It's 12 o'clock" Brian replied.

Shane's jaw dropped and than he yawned. Brian said, "Come on or you'll end up sleeping on the couch."

Shane ran inside Brian's house. Once he got inside he said, "Wow, Brian you have such a big house."

Brian just smirked and said, "I know it's funner to chase you around when you don't want to kiss me." **evil smirk**

Shane turned to Brian with a giant smirk and said, "Why would I run away from my sexy?"

Brian took a step back and blushed. Shane walked up to him and gave him a big hug. Brian returned the hug but pulled Shane as close as humanly possible. Shane looked into Brian's eyes and said, "I will always protect you no matter what ever happens to me."

Brian was ready to cry when his lover said that he would protect him no matter what. Brian cuddled into Shane's chest and said, "Let's go to bed baby."

"Are you tired my sweet?" Shane asked calmly.

Brian yawned and than looked up at Shane and nodded. Shane smiled and said, "Alright, let's go." They walked up the stairs to Brian's bedroom.

"Um…. Brian I have nothing to sleep in." Shane said sheepishly.

Brian turned to him with an evil smirk and said, "you can sleep naked, I'm ok with that unless you would like to borrow a pair of my boxers."

Shane blushed and said, "I think I would like to borrow a pair of boxers for tonight ok." Shane looked up at Brian who was frowning as he said, "I thought you would like to sleep like I am tonight but meh I'll sleep with boxers on with you if you want."

Shane said, "It's up to you how you want to sleep with me I really don't care."

Brian smiled and said, "Ok, we are going to sleep in boxers since we just got together tonight."

Shane smirked and said, "No problem."


	2. Brian meets Shane's family

It was Christmas when Shane had woken up to Brian looking into his eyes and smiling. "What time is it Brian?" Shane asked questioningly.

He kissed his cheek and said, "7:00 in the morning and guess what it's Christmas day!"

Shane jumped out of the bed and got dressed while Brian looked at him with a questioning look. Shane looked at him and said, "I forgot the presents I got you at my house I will be right back okay."

Brian smiled and said, "I don't really care about the presents because I'm with you and that's all I need for Christmas." He looked up at Shane and he was blushing. Brian smiled and walked up to him and gave him a hug and whispered in Shane's ear, "If you want you can go get the presents and I'll wait here unless you want me to come along with you?"

Shane looked at him and smiled, "You can come with me if you want it really doesn't matter to me as long as you're smiling." Brian had tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry Brian, there is no need to cry it's Christmas." Shane said with a smile on his face. Brian nuzzled his head into Shane's chest and pulled him as close as humanly possible.

"Let's go." Brian said calmly once he dried the tears away from his face and smiled at Shane.

"Yeah, let's get out of here and come back once I grab your presents." Shane said with an adorable smile.

While they were walking down the street they started talking about what they were going to do after they open each others gifts. Brian cuddled into Shane's right arm and he did not care what other people thought of him and his boyfriend, as long as they were both happy.

Shane stopped and said, "Well, here we are my home." He looked to Brian who had the biggest smile on his because he gets to see the inside of Shane's house.

"Do you live with someone Shane?" Brian asked curiously.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Shane asked worried that Brian wouldn't want to meet the person Shane lives with.

"I was curious because there is a car in your driveway." Brian replied.

"A car? The person that lives with me does not have a car unless my sister and brother are here." Shane said than ran in the house accidentally to find his older sister and younger brother sitting on his couch drinking coffee with the guy he lives with.

"Shane where were you last night?" Nigel said abrubtantly.

Shane stared at him and said, "When did they get here?"

"We arrived about an hour ago Shane." His sister said calmly.

Shane took his older sister and younger brother into the kitchen to tell them about Brian. Once he had calmly finished telling them about Brian his sister blurted out, "I want to meet him Shane, where is he?"

Shane froze and said, "Oh shit, I left him outside on the porch."

"What, how could you do that to your boyfriend Shane that's rude and inconsiderate!" His sister screamed.

Shane turned and watched his sister run out the front door to meet Brian. Shane and his younger brother Alex were walking slowly to the door. Once they got outside Shane noticed his sister Andrea was smothering Brian in apologies for Shane's evil doings.

"Let go of him!" Shane screamed at Andrea. 

"Why at least I am apologizing for you." She snapped back.

"He's my boyfriend not yours so let go of him DAMMIT!" Shane was starting to get aggravated with his stubborn sister.

"Can you please let go of me I would like to go and hug Shane?" Brian said to Andrea.

"No problem Brian, just because you ask nicely and don't scream at people like Shane." Andrea added.

"Please don't make fun of him I think he feels bad enough for leaving me out here, I don't think he's a bad person because I have learned a lot about your brother and he is very kind to people and he doesn't care whether he is dating a girl or a guy so you should be proud of him and not make fun of him." Brian said while walking up to Shane to hug him.

"You didn't have to do that Brian. She's my sister I will be able to deal with her." Shane looked down at Brian to see that he was really cold and needed to be inside where it was really warm.

"Come on, let's get you out of this cold weather." Shane smiled at Brian who was very cheerful now that he would be able to see inside Shane's house.

Once Brian and Shane went inside Alex and Andrea were standing there. Andrea looked like she had seen a ghost after what she had just heard what Brian had said to her about Shane. "What an asshole. How could Shane date a person like that?" Alex said rudely.

"Alex you know he's right we just don't want to admit that about our own brother. He was the first one out of all of Shane's relationships to come out and say that on the first impression in meeting us. I like Brian he's straight to the point and he understands Shane pretty well." Andrea smiled as she walked towards her car.

"Andrea are you just going to leave after what he just said to you." Alex yelled.

She smiled and said, "Yes because he is a really nice guy and you take stuff to seriously so come on let's go home and tell mom about Shane's new boyfriend.

Alex ran to the car and got in the passenger seat. Before they left Brian ran out to the car to he driver's side and said, "Andrea, I'm sorry if I have offended you in anyway and I would like if you and Alex could come to my house for dinner with Nigel, Shane, and I?"

"We would love to come for dinner with you three tonight, right Alex?" Andrea turned towards Alex and gave him her glare.

Alex nodded and said, "Yes that would be lovely."

Brian smiled and said, "If you want me and you can go for coffee and you can tell me more about your brother and what he was like when he was younger."

"That would be really nice." Andrea replied.

Once they left Shane came outside and put his arms around Brian's waist and said, "Are you ready to head back to your place so we can start opening gifts."

Brian spun around with a big smile on his face and said, "Yeah, let's go. Oh yeah bring Nigel he will be joining us for Christmas dinner along with Andrea and Alex."

Shane's jaw dropped right before he called Nigel to invite him to the dinner. "You invited my sister and brother for dinner?" Shane asked.

"Yes I thought it would be nice to sit with people you know." Brian said with a small smile.

"Nigel, come on Brian wants you to have dinner with us!" Shane yelled into the house.

"Yeah a home cooked meal for once!! I'll be right out." Nigel yelled as he ran up the stairs to get ready.

Once Nigel was finished getting ready the three walked down a few streets until they got to Brian's house.

"Wow, your house is so big Brian." Nigel said while looking up at the house.

"Thank you, my parents used to live here when I moved out but they decided to give me the house and they went to a retirement home." Brian sighed.

Shane wrapped his arms around Brian and said, "Let's go inside."

Brian nodded. Once they were inside Nigel blurted out, "Okay, lets start opening presents."

Shane and Brian nodded. After the finished cleaning up all the wrappers from the presents Brian and Shane went to start cooking the turkey that was in the sink the night before. Brian prepared the stuffing, potatoes, salads, etc while Shane was sleeping. "I did not know you were working so hard this morning Brian." Shane said concerned.

"Oh it's alright I did it just in case we ran into people we would like over for dinner, like Andrea, Alex, and Nigel for example." Brian said with a smile.

The doorbell rang so Shane went and answered the door. After he opened the door he saw Andrea and Alex standing there on Brian's porch. "Come in you two." Shane said calmly.

"Thank you for inviting us in right away Shane that was very thoughtful." Andrea replied while walking by him.

"Nice place." Alex and Andrea said at the same time.

"I know I hope I get to live in it with Brian soon." Shane added to there comment.

Andrea looked at Shane who had a big smile on his face. "I'm going to see if Brian needs any help ok Shane." Andrea said while walking out of the living room.

"Okay, no problem I'll start getting the table ready." Shane said while dragging Alex along to help him with the table.

While they were eating dinner Andrea turned to Brian and asked, "How long have you lived here Brian?"

"About 3 years, why do you ask?" He looked over to Andrea who looked amazed with the texture in the walls.

"Just curious. By the way who did the amazing designs on your walls?" She asked.

Brian sighed and replied in a low soft voice, "My father did this but he always thought that he had done a bad job on it."

Andrea turned to him and said, "I'm sorry for bringing it up never mind let's continue eating okay?"

Brian was still sighing. "Andrea can I talk to you in the living room?" Shane said while looking at Brian.

"Um. Sure no problem." Andrea said without a stutter.

Once they were in the living room Shane turned around and started freaking on Andrea. While they were fighting Brian walked in and had tears down his face. Shane stopped yelling and walked over to Brian and hugged him and said, "Don't cry I'm sorry I won't yell whenever you're around again alright."

Brian looked up at him and nodded. They stood there for five minutes Andrea sat on the couch and thought to herself. _"Why am I trying to ruin his relationship he seems to really care about him, but I don't want my brother to be sad. He seems happy I hope he can be happy like this forever." _

"Andrea are you okay?" Shane asked curiously as he watched the tears fall down his older sisters face.

"I'm fine it's just I've never seen you this happy in a relationship before it's so cute." She

replied while wiping off the tears from her face.

"As long as you're alright that's good. Come on let's go finish eating dinner." Shane stood up and stuck his hand o0ut to help his sister up. Andrea nodded and grabbed Shane's hand so she could stand up. After dinner and after everyone had left Shane and Brian were sitting on the couch talking about how much they liked the gifts they had given to each other.

Brian had gotten Shane a giant bottle of rum for the two of them to split. Shane had gotten Brian a giant teddy bear and lots of cologne to remind him of Shane when he wasn't around. After they finished talking about there gifts they went upstairs to the bedroom. Brian was in the washroom brushing his teeth. Shane was sitting on the bed. Once Brian had come out of the bathroom Shane walked up to him and pulled him close for a kiss. Brian pulled him self closer to deepen the kiss by laying on the bed with Shane on top of him. "Brian do you want to have sex tonight?" Shane whispered into Brian's ear.

Brian replied with a moan. Shane smirked and started kissing Brian's neck and going lower and lower until he had reached Brian's navel. He started licking Brian's navel and all Shane could hear was Brian moaning. After a while Brian pulled Shane into another kiss while Shane was entering him. Once they finished having sex they just lied on Brian's bed looking each other in the eyes and breathing heavily. Brian lied his head on Shane's chest and fell asleep.


End file.
